The moulds used in the manufacture of glassware articles require to be cooled during manufacture so as to avoid the moulds becoming overheated due to heat received from the glass. In the event that the moulds do become overheated, the glass may stick to the mould and satisfactory articles of glassware will not be produced.
There are various known methods of cooling moulds in glassware forming machines. In some of these methods cooling air is blown over the outside of the mould and in others the cooling air is passed through passages in the mould. In these methods while the mould may be satisfactorily cooled the cooling means does not insulate the mould from the mould opening and closing mechanism which may therefore become overheated. In other cooling methods, the mould is surrounded by a chamber into which cooling air is passed. This method insulates the mould opening and closing mechanism from the mould but requires the provision of very complicated mould supports which are only practical for certain types of mould.